Sin miedo a nada
by Zafiro Sayame
Summary: es un mimato, soy nueva asi que me gustaria recibir sus RR, leanlo!


Sin miedo a nada  
Por: zafiro sayame  
  
Lo planee todo con deseos que termine como quiero, que aceptes mis sentimientos y a la vez que seas algo más que mi amiga, algo mucho más que amigos...  
  
me preparaba en mi camerino, miraba aquel reflejo que mostraba un chico enamorado, es cierto, estoy enamorado, una flecha a cruzado mi corazón, me a hecho saber que es enamorarse de verdad, o mejor dicho, amar por primera ves.  
  
Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida. Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca dirás, mas me callo y te marchas.  
  
Te fuiste hace mucho, ahora volviste por vacaciones, y por eso aprovecho este momento, para decirte mis sentimientos por medio de cantos, palabras que fueron creadas gracias a ti, ya que me inspiraste...  
  
Mantengo la esperanza De ser capaz algún día De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más... ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?  
  
todos los días estas en mi mente, no dejo de pensar en ti, y me causa dolor, ya que a veces presiento que me rechazaras... aunque no me rindo, no tengo miedo, te voy a expresar lo que siento, por una ves por todas...  
  
Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte. Me muero por divertirte y Que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho, Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
  
Ya quiero sentir ese momento, estar abrazados admitiendo nuestro amor, expresándolo por miedo de lo romántico, estar muy juntos por primera ves, hasta que la muerte me separe de ti.  
  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
No espero mas para ese sueño, sentir tu hermoso perfume que me hechiza y tus suaves labios que se hospedan en los míos, y también escuchar esa confesión que me lanza hasta el cielo, aquel himno del amor...  
  
Me muero por conocerte Saber que es lo que piensas, Abrir todas tus puertas, Vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
  
Evitaré cada intento que nos intente separar, pero esperare cada rato en el que podamos hablar, saber nuestros verdaderos placeres, sentirlos, charlarlos, compartirlos... todos por medio de acaricias sin finales.  
  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, Cantar contigo al alba Besarnos hasta desgastarnos Nuestros labios.  
  
Ya quiero observar aquellos hermosos ojos castaños, besarte hasta que no podamos, sentirte en mí y hablarte por medio de besos... por eso te voy a cantar esta canción  
  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día Crecer esa semilla, Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir, Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
No tengo miedo, se que no fallare, pondré todo de mi para poder contemplar tu bello rostro día a día, criare el fruto de nuestro amor y apartare a un lado aquel terror que no me deja soñar con tu ser, con tu cosmo...  
  
Me muero por explicarte Lo que pasa por mi mente Me muero por intrigarte, Seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
  
Hoy se cumplirá el plan, te diré todo lo que siento, te lo dedicare todo a lujo, y se que te sorprenderás, ya que será un momento inesperado para todos, sobre todo para ti, mi amor...  
  
Sentir cada día Ese flechazo al verte Que mas dará lo que digan, Que mas dará lo que piensen si estoy loco es cosa mía  
  
No me importa que digan los demás, te expresare mis sentimientos por medio de esta canción. Y si me dicen loco tienen la razón, ya que estoy loco, pero de amor...  
  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar El mundo a mi favor Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz Del sol.  
  
Llego la hora, me encamino hacia el escenario, llego hasta un punto en que comencé a sentir nervios, pero no... ahora no, quizás cuando ya este al frente de ti pero ahora que te voy a dedicar mi canción, no.  
  
Ya veo la felicidad, al pararme frente al micrófono y observar las fans gritar, ya que una de ellas eras tu, que me dabas ánimos y con una gran sonrisa gritabas "tu puedes" y lose, no dejare pasar esta oportunidad por solo miedo, ahora solo estoy sin miedo a nada.  
  
Y tome el micrófono, te mire por varios segundos... llego la hora. "esta canción se la dedico a una chica muy especial... aquella que me robo mi corazón y tomo su lugar... ella es nada mas y nada menos que mimi tachikawa" hubo un silencio, en especial en donde estabas, me mirabas sorprendida, aunque eso desaparece al comenzar mi canción.  
  
Me muero por conocerte Saber que es lo que piensas, Abrir todas tus puertas, Vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir. Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, Cantar contigo al alba Besarnos hasta desgastarnos Nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día Crecer esa semilla, Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir, Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
Al terminar la canción, estire mi mano hacia ti, justo al frente del escenario, un lugar que aparte especialmente para ti y mis amigos. Note un rubor en tus mejillas, aunque te acercaste y te paraste en frente de mi, contemplando mi mirada te fuiste acercando mas, y en eso, por fin sucedió... pude saborear tus labios, jugar con tu lengua y acariciar tu melena que me daba sensación, y todo sucedió gracias a tu corazón puro, aquel que me secuestro...  
  
Notas de la autora: -Hola a todos que les pareció mi songfic? Como sabrán, es de la canción Alex Ubago, y esta basado a la confesión de matt hacia mimi, una de mis parejas preferidas (ya que también me gusta mucho el michi)Al punto, ahí matt tiene 19 años y mimi 18, ya se imaginaran a los demás, que no fueron nombrados en este SF en fin... rosas, felicitaciones, amenazas, bombas XD todo a zafiro245hotmail.com Sayonara!!! Por cierto, comprendan si no les gusta mucho, ya que es mi primer songfic, Bye 


End file.
